


Anger Management

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Gotham Nights [13]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom
Genre: Anger Management, Arguing, F/M, Gotham, Joker and Harley love each other, Makeup Sex, No abuse, Yelling, annoyed Bob, hot dogs, worried Frost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: Joker and Harley are fighting and only Bob knows the cure





	Anger Management

The loud sounds of something being thrown echoed down the stairs, followed quickly by the sound of something shattering. The noise of several more things being thrown could be heard echoing down from upstairs as the loud thump of whatever object hit the wall was followed by muffled shouts. 

Frost, who was sitting on the old beat up orange and green couch that the gang kept down here on the lower levels of the hideout, frowned, his bottle of beer dangling between his legs as he looked toward the stairs that led to Joker and Harley’s studio apartment. The clown couple had been fighting for hours. He glanced down at his watch on his wrist, at least twenty four hours now, to be precise. He wasn’t really sure what the fight was about and, after this long, he was fairly sure that the Boss and Miss Harley had no idea either, but they were on a roll and with Bob gone, they weren’t going to stop anytime soon. 

Frost figured he should be grateful the fight hadn’t devolved into gunshots or knife throwing yet except for George and Dicky who had gone up the stairs together, convinced that they could find a way to stop the Boss and Miss Harley from fighting… 

George had a gunshot to the leg, Dicky a knife in the shoulder. They were both going to be all right--relatively speaking--but it had been a warning to anyone else who would attempt to settle the fight. Nope. Frost sighed to himself, they needed Bob and of course this was one of Bob’s rare times in which he vanished and no one could find him. Frost, his legs set wide, his bottle of beer dangling between his knees, sighed gloomy. He winced when he heard more yelling accompanied by the sounds of something--who the hell knew what--breaking. Frost sighed again wishing he could drink something harder than beer and hoping, hoping that Bob would somehow sense that he was needed home before the Boss and Miss Harley decided the only way to settle their fight was to torch the hideout. 

* 

“You...you...green haired goblin!!” Harley had her hands balled into fists at her sides as she screamed at him. 

She stood on the other end of their bedroom, her blonde hair hanging loose around her shoulders, streaked with chocolate sauce, jello which had slowly slid down her shoulders, the red jello melting into her white tank top staining it a bloody looking red, along with tiny bits of glass. The pair of white panties she was wearing were also stained with wine and chocolate sauce making her look as if she had been rolling around in an ice cream sundae. 

Littered along the floor between her and Joker were the remains of jello, chocolate sauce, melted ice cream, dishes, glasses, various papers, and a few feathers which neither of them were sure where those had even come from. The room, including all the furtinure, the bed and the walls, looked as if a hurricane had come racing through their room scattering debris everywhere. 

Joker stood on the other side of the room, wearing only a pair of white boxers with dancing little hearts all over them, stained with any number of food and beverage colors that had traveled down his slim form from where Harley had thrown said food item at him. He gasped loudly with indignation. “GREEN HAIRED GOBLIN???” His eyes widened in horror. 

Harley grinned viciously. “That’s right!! Green haired GOBLIN!!!” 

Joker narrowed his eyes. “Well...you’re asylum bait!” He grinned showing all of his teeth, clearly pleased with his insult. 

Harley gasped loudly. “What? I am not!! You are!!! You...you Discount Pennywise reject!!!” 

The sound Joker made was a cross between a high pitched gasp and a indignant cry. “I am not! You take that back!! I’m a way better clown than Pennywise!!! And more vicious!! AND I don’t eat kids!! And...and...I’m funnier!!” He threw an arm into the air. “You...you Bubble-headed Blonde!!” Joker put his hands on his hips and stuck his tongue out at her. “The draperies don’t match the carpet!!!” 

“Bubble-head BLONDE!! CARPET??!! You...you...BOZO!” Harley screeched and picked up one of Joker’s chattering teeth that was lying nearby and threw it with all her might. Joker yelped, ducking just barely in time to avoid a strike to his face with the teeth. 

* 

Frost sighed. He considered sending out one of the goons to go and fetch him a bottle of whiskey...to heck with not getting drunk on the job...while he never drank on the job except the occasional beer, he was beginning to give the idea some serious thought when the front door opened and Bob came waltzing into the hideout, his arms loaded with brightly colored boxes and shopping bags. 

Bob was wearing a soft pink outfit, more blush than pink Frost thought, (at the same time he inwardly groaned as he realized that his fashion sense and sense of color was being warped by the company he kept) a t-shirt and leggings over which he was wearing a long, ankle length tutu of blush with scattered gold leaves over the material giving the long tutu a lovely glittering effect. On top of the large man’s head was a gold, feathery halo. 

Bob was all smiles until he clearly heard the sounds of fighting upstairs. The big man frowned and looked at Frost as he set his packages down. 

Frost sighed. “They’ve been at it since yesterday.” 

Bob made a face. Frost nodded. “Yeah, and they shot George and knifed Dicky.” 

Bob made not a sound, but his facial expression and the hand shooting to his mouth told Frost he was gasping in shock. 

“Yeah.” Frost sighed. 

Bob narrowed his eyes, walked across the room with determination and grabbed the stair railing. Frost smiled thinking to himself: Yeah!! The cavalry was here! Bob was the only person that both Joker and Harley would listen to. 

* 

Harley threw one of Joker’s 3D nose and mustache glasses at him. “You!! Mr. Joker!!” She said “Mr. Joker” with as much sarcasm as she could, knowing how much he hated it when anyone called him Mr. Joker. 

Joker shrieked in shock. “Why…you…” Joker stumbled for a name, something he knew that would really get under Harley’s skin when he suddenly remembered, the one thing that Harley hated to be called above anything else. 

Joker gave her a nasty grin. “DR. Harleen QUINZEL!!!” 

Harley screamed and picked up one of the chairs that had somehow missed the initial bombardment of furniture throwing, holding the chair over her head she snarled. “You take that back!!!” 

Joker stuck his tongue out. “Never!!” 

Harley screamed in rage and threw the chair. Joker yelped and ran across the room to get out of the way as the chair hit the wall, leaving a depression in the plaster wall. 

Harley hissed, breathing hard through her teeth. “Well, your jokes are FLAT!! You couldn’t tell a good joke if Batman was choking you!!!” 

Joker squeaked in shock, putting his hand to his chest in horror. “You’ve gone too far woman!!” 

Harley put her hands on her hips, stuck her tongue out and blew the loudest, spittiest raspberry she could at him. Joker gasped once more in offended shock. He was quickly gathering his thoughts for a really scathing insult when their bedroom door slammed open hard enough that the door knob embedded deep into the wall and didn’t move. 

Joker and Harley turned to see Bob standing in the doorway, his hands on his pink hips looking annoyed at them, his brow and nose wrinkled up in disgust. Hovering behind him was Frost. 

Joker and Harley both snapped their mouths shut turning to look in horror at Bob. 

Bob’s eyes slowly moved around the room. Clearly he was taking in the mess around them and he was also very clearly not happy. Bob’s gaze slowly came back to the two of them. 

Joker took a step toward Bob, his hands up like he was trying to show a wild animal that he wasn’t dangerous. 

“Now Bob…” 

Bob narrowed his eyes at Joker. He pointed at the clown, then turned and pointed down the stairs. Joker opened his mouth, but Bob simply stabbed the air in front of him, glaring at Joker, then down the stairs again, this time followed by the putting his dominant hand over his head, then flicked his fingers at his head. He pointed one more time at Joker, then down the stairs, followed by the sign language for shower. Joker glanced at Harley, then at Frost who was still hovering behind Bob. 

Joker frowned. “A shower, in the henchmen bathroom?” 

Bob narrowed his eyes at Joker (his eyes were barely slits now), repeating the sign. Bob then switched his gaze to Harley. He pointed in the direction of the bathroom here on the second floor, before making the shower sign at her too. 

Joker and Harley shared an annoyed looked with each other, then, folding their arms over their chests like kindergarteners ready to hold their breath...but before they could form any response, Bob stomped one of his feet which caused Joker and Harley to jump. Even Frost, who was staying behind Bob, jumped a foot. 

Joker put his hands up in the air in surrender. “Fine, fine--shower!!” 

He glared at Harley and growled, “This isn’t over Dr. Quinzel.” 

Harley narrowed her blue eyes and tilted her head sideways. “Not by a long shot Mr. Joker.” 

Bob stomped his foot again causing them both to jump. Joker held up his hands in surrender walking toward the door. “Fine, I’m going!” 

Joker glared at Harley as he picked his way across the battlefield of their room until he reached Bob. He stopped in front of the big man and smiled, but Bob only frowned at him, stepping out of the way and motioned down the stairs. Joker frowned and headed down the stairs to the henchmen shower. 

Harley stood there glaring at Joker’s retreating back, but Bob pointed in the direction of the bathroom. She opened her mouth to say something, she wasn’t really sure what, but he pointed again with more emphasis. 

“Fine.” Harley sulked, headed out of the room and into the bathroom. 

Frost frowned. “What are you going to do Bob?” 

Bob turned to look at Frost and smiled, his eyes twinkling. 

* 

An hour later, Joker and Harley were sitting in the back seat of a silver, 4-door Mercedes-Benz sedan with Bob at the wheel and Frost in the passenger seat. Joker was sitting as far from Harley as he could, his shoulder almost plastered to the window. It was clear he was in a bad mood, Frost observed, judging by the outfit he had chosen to wear, a black and white pinstripe suit, with a white shirt, black vest, a pair of black leather gloves on his hands, and a pair of black on black pointed toe oxfords. The only color he had on this afternoon was a blood red tie and a pair of dark purple and green suspenders. 

Harley, who was pressed up against the other side of the backseat, was in an equally bad mood since she had chosen to dress all in black too. Her clothing, unlike Joker’s, was designed to not just illustrate her bad mood (by wearing only black and no red noted Frost), but was clearly an attempt to piss Joker off Frost thought because there was very little to the dress. 

The dress Harley wore was something she had purchased just to wear at home and only for Joker. It was a rather short black dress with a deep “v” line showing off her cleavage and the sides of which were only a couple of bands of material. In order for her to wear the dress, it was clear to anyone looking that she was wearing neither panties nor a bra, since the dress, with only the narrow side bands of cloth, would have shown any undergarments. She had her hair up in a high ponytail and had paired the dress with a pair of stiletto black boots that reached all the way to the middle of her thigh. 

Frost had cringed when he had seen her. 

Joker’s eyes had widened at the sight of her, going from surprised to angry in a matter of seconds. He had opened his mouth to make some comment, but Bob had pointed a finger at him and Joker had snapped his mouth shut. 

Now the four of them sat in the car as Bob drove into the middle of Gotham. There was an uncomfortable silence in the car, only made that much louder by the sound of raindrops pelting the roof as Bob drove. After a couple of minutes like this, Joker started to sing. 

He was keeping his voice low, yet clearly loud enough for everyone inside the car to hear. 

“I drive really slow in the ultrafast lane 

While people behind me are going insane 

I'm an asshole 

I'm an asshole 

I use public toilets and piss on the seat 

I walk around in the summertime saying 

"How about this heat?" 

I'm an asshole 

I'm an asshole…” 

* 

Harley narrowed her eyes and snarled. “I hate that song.” 

Joker stopped singing to giggle and say, “I know,” before he continued to sing. Frost glanced back behind him grimacing and thinking to himself...oh no...here is comes… 

* 

Joker grinned brightly singing just a little louder. 

“Sometimes I park in handicapped spaces 

While handicapped people make handicapped faces 

I'm an asshole 

I'm an asshole 

Maybe I shouldn't be singing this song 

Ranting and raving and carrying on 

Maybe they're right when they tell me I'm wrong…” 

* 

Harley turned to glare at him. “Shut up.” 

Joker grinned. “Make me.” 

Frost looked panicked. “Okay, now you two should…” 

Joker opened his mouth to sing, Harley unbuckled her seatbelt, clearly ready to launch herself across the seat at him...when Bob swung the car hard to the right, throwing everyone around, their seatbelts the only thing that saved them from being flung against the side of the car, (except for Harley who crashed into Joker) before he slammed on the breaks hard enough that the car made a horrible noise of protest. Harley fell off the seat and onto the floor. 

Bob turned to glare at both of them. 

Harley pulled herself up, her dress having run dangerously high on her hips (Joker tried not to look but he couldn't help looking at her legs...her stupid gorgeous legs he thought.) She adjusted her dress and took her seat. Bob didn’t move the car even though people were honking at him as he glared at Joker and Harley. 

Joker frowned sticking his lip out then muttered. “Fine, no singing.” 

Harley put her seatbelt back on without a word. 

Bob stared for a few more seconds before he leaned over and turned on the car's CD player, the sounds of Katrina and the Waves filled the car singing “Walking on Sunshine.” 

Joker and Harley both groaned, but otherwise remained quiet the rest of the short trip. 

* 

Frost frowned, trying to figure out where Bob was taking them. He leaned forward in his seat. The rain was light, more of a misting, but it made the city air thick and humid. Frost was looking around, trying to figure out what Bob was doing when he suddenly realized where they were...Just ahead on a street corner was a hot dog stand, one that Frost knew very well. 

The hot dog stand was a typical big city stand, with three large yellow and red umbrellas, a large silver stand on wheels with large, brightly colored images of hot dogs and other food, like soft pretzels and large sausages. There were brightly colored bottles of soft drinks and condiments lined up on a small shelf and standing behind the cart was a man dressed in a red and yellow apron, and who wore a frown that looked to be etched onto his features. 

This hot dog stand, unlike many others in Gotham, had a “clown” theme with images of turn-of-the-century clowns squeezed in between images of hot dogs and pretzels. The owner, a man named Bruce Gordon, had run this hot dog stand for as long as Frost could remember. Heck, Frost thought, he had bought a hot dog from Mr. Gordon when he was eight years old and the man didn’t look like he had aged a day since then. Nor did the man look as if he had ever cracked a smile in that whole time. Frost didn’t think the man was capable of smiling, which was probably part of the reason this stand was so important to the Boss and Harley. 

As Frost glanced at Bob, then turned to steal a quick look at the Boss and Harley, Frost knew what the significance of the hot dog stand was...it was the first theft Joker and Harley had engaged in as a couple. They hadn’t stolen money; Joker had stolen hot dogs. Mr. Gordon hadn’t done a thing to stop him; he had simply sighed, stepped back, and let the two of them take whatever they wanted, never yelled, never cracked a smile. That first time the couple had stolen all the hot dogs, the second time all the pretzels, the third time, they just took a hot dog each...after that stealing a hot dog from Mr. Gordon had become their go-to date. 

Over the last couple of years, the hot dog stand, called Clown Dogs, had been the go-to place whenever the King and Queen of Gotham were in the mood for hot dogs, or when they wanted to see if they could get Mr. Gordon to smile this time. Getting the old man to smile had become a challenge and one of the clown couples most popular date activities. 

Mr. Gordon would simply sigh whenever they showed up, make them their hot dogs without ever once, really reacting. It had now become sort of a routine with the three of them. Joker and Harley would show up, hold him up with one of Joker’s joke guns. The old man would make their hot dogs and they would leave. 

Bob pulled the car up to the curb across the street from the stand and shut off the engine. 

Frost glanced behind him. He could see the Boss and Miss Harley looking out the rain streaked window at the stand. 

Harley giggled softly. “Mr. Gordon doesn’t look happy.” 

Joker grinned with a shake of his head. “Nope, he never does.” 

“When was the last time we were here?” Harley asked, scooting just a little closer to Joker. 

Joker frowned tapping his chin as he pondered the question. “Mm...It has to have been a few months at least.” 

“I bet he misses us,” Harley said sadly. 

Joker nodded still gazing out the window. “You’re probably right sweets. We’ve been awful friends lately.” 

(Frost smiled just a little. The Boss had called Miss Harley sweets. He didn’t think the Boss realized that he had called her one of her pet names...but that was good...progress.) 

Bob got out of the car, walked over to Harley’s door, and opened it. She glanced at Bob, then turned to look at Joker. He was still watching Mr. Gordon. She frowned slightly and stepped out of the car. Bob took her hand and walked her around the car to Joker’s side. Joker frowned as Bob blocked Joker’s view of the hot dog stand. He opened the door, while keeping a hold of Harley’s hand. 

Joker stepped out of the car. 

Bob took Joker’s hand and put Harley’s hand in it. He then walked around to the back of the car, leaving Joker and Harley standing there holding hands. Bob opened the trunk then came back around to the side with an umbrella in his hand. He opened it, then handed Joker the large purple umbrella before he stepped behind Joker and Harley and shoved them toward the hot dog cart before he walked around and climbed back into the vehicle. Joker and Harley shared a confused look before they both turned to look over their shoulders at Bob. Bob glared back at them and pointed in the direction of the hot dog stand. 

Joker looked back at Harley. “Well, I suppose since we are over on this side of the city, it would be rude not to...go say “Hi.”” 

Harley giggled. “Wanna hot dog puddin?” 

Joker grinned at her. “Sure, you want one sweets?” 

“I would love one puddin. You have your gun?” Harley squeezed his hand. 

Joker lifted away his jacket to show a gun harness under his arm with a gun set snugly inside. “Of course I do pumpkin! Daddy is always armed!” 

Harley giggled. “Let’s go puddin!! I bet Mr. Gordon is going to be so happy to see us!” 

The clowns skipped across the street. A car skidded to a loud squeal of tires to stop as Joker and Harley stepped into the crosswalk. The sound drew attention until someone, recognizing who they were, screamed. 

As Joker and Harley, now giggling, approached the hot dog stand, people began screaming and running. Mr. Gordon turned to see the two clowns coming toward him. He sighed heavily and muttered under his breath. 

“Damn it.” 

Joker waltzed up the stand, closing the umbrella as he did so before he and Harley stepped under the two large gaily colored red and yellow hot dog stand umbrellas. 

Joker threw his arms out. “Mr. Gordon!!! It’s been forever!!” 

Joker pulled Harley’s hand up and kissed her knuckles which made Harley giggle before he released her hand and pulled his gun. 

“Did you miss us? We missed you!!” Joker giggled. 

Harley grinned. “We sure did Mr. Gordon!” 

Mr. Gordon sighed, never looking at the gun once. “The usual?” 

Joker looked over at Harley. “The usual my dear?” 

“Oh sure, but could we add some pretzels this time puddin?” Harley asked with a coy smile. 

Joker grinned and purred. “Anything for you pumpkin. The usual my friend and could you toss in two pretzels?” 

Mr. Gordon sighed and repeated in a monotone. “Two pretzels, two hot dogs with everything...but the onions and two bottles of grape soda.” 

Harley clapped her hands. “You remembered!! But add two more hot dogs for our friends in the car!” 

She bounced over and wrapped her arms around Mr. Gordon, kissing him on the cheek. Joker growled, that anger at her flaring for a moment. “Harls, no kissing the victims!” 

Harley flounced back over to stand beside Joker and smiled sweetly. “Sorry puddin.” 

She fluttered her eyelashes at Joker, licked her lips and teasingly ran a finger along the edge of the cloth that was barely covering her breasts. “Forgive me puddin?” 

Joker followed her finger then raised his eyes back to hers. He found that he was having a difficult time staying angry at her now, especially when he had no clue what they had been fighting about. So instead he said. “I’ll think about it.” 

He grinned and Harley giggled. She couldn't remember why they had been fighting, but she really did love the way he looked when he was holding a gun on someone...the way he stood with the gun...his smile… 

Gordon didn’t work especially quickly in making their order. He wasn’t afraid that they would shoot him. It wasn’t that he believed they never would, it had more to do with the fact that he had given up caring a long time ago. 

“All right, here ya go.” Mr. Gordon handed Harley the order. She squealed happily, her arms full. Joker grinned. “Okay, I have a joke for you Mr. Gordon. What has 100 teeth and eats wieners?” 

Mr. Gordon was wiping his hands on his apron, looked up and just stared at Joker. 

Joker giggled. “A Zipper!!” 

Harley started to laugh while Mr. Gordon just stood there, not cracking a smile at all. Joker pouted. 

“Fine.” He pulled the trigger on the gun. There was a click and a bolt shot out, a brightly colored flag rolled down with the word “BANG” in bright gold letters across it. Mr. 

Gordon simply rolled his eyes. 

Joker and Harley both started to laugh just as the sounds of police sirens could be heard coming closer. 

Joker giggled. “Come on Harls! The pigs are on the way!!” 

Harley squealed with laughter, the two of them hurrying across the street, Harley her arms loaded with hot dogs and a bag of pretzels. Joker had quickly grabbed the four bottles of grape soda from her before they hurried across the street to the waiting car. Bob jumped out and opened the back door so the two of them could dive into the car before he hopped back in and hit the gas, peeling away before the Gotham PD arrived. 

* 

Frost took a bite of his hot dog glancing behind him as Joker and Harley laughed, eating their meal and now talking to each other. He glanced at Bob who was smiling as he drove, taking a bite of his own hot dog as Frost fed it to him. (Bob did not like to drive with one hand which was why Frost was feeding him.) 

They drove for a little while, slowly making their way as the afternoon Gotham traffic was heavy. Harley was sitting back, her legs crossed, eating a bite of pretzel and Joker was watching her. They were talking and laughing, but they still weren’t sitting close together like they usually did. Frost frowned with a glance at Bob. It was clear to him that Bob still had something planned to finally get the two of them over the hurdle to making up completely. 

* 

They drove for over an hour with the traffic until Bob was turning into the parking lot of the Gotham Zoo (which was attached to Robinson Park). Even with the rain, the Gotham Zoo was fairly crowded this wet summer day, but Bob drove the car around until he found a parking space under some trees at the very far end of the parking lot close to the primate exhibit and the African animals exhibits, all of which were currently closed, under construction as the Gotham Zoo worked to update and expand their animal attractions. 

Joker grabbed the back of Frost’s seat pulling himself forward to look out the front windshield, his eyes going large with excitement. 

“Harley! It's the monkey house! And over there is the big predators of Africa exhibits!!” Joker grinned with excitement. “Remember when we got the babies?” 

Harley had grabbed the back of Bob’s seat and was looking out the windshield too, her head almost touching Joker’s. “Oh my gosh YES! We had such fun!! We released all the animals, brought the babies home...Oh puddin, that was such a wonderful night.” 

Joker grinned glancing sideways at her. “It was, wasn’t it pumpkin?” 

Bob got out of the car and opened Harley’s door. She giggled and shared a look with Joker. “I think we’re going to the zoo!” 

Joker laughed and pushed his door open. “What are we waiting for!” 

* 

Frost grinned. The zoo. Bob was brilliant. 

* 

Joker pushed the gate open, holding it for Harley who slipped through, her body sliding against his as she stepped by him. She gave him a sensual smile, her breasts pressed up against his chest as she slid past him. Joker’s groin instantly responded to her, to the barely there dress, the thigh high boots and knowing she was wearing nothing at all under that dress. 

Once they were through, Joker opened the large purple umbrella and offered Harley his arms. “May I have the honor?” 

Harley giggled and took his arm. “Yes, you may puddin.” 

Joker smiled and started to walk down the wet walkway holding the umbrella up over them. This whole area was blocked off for construction, but with the rainy weather, no one was here but the two clowns. Harley laid her head on Joker’s shoulder with a smile. 

Joker grinned, happy to have his girl at his side. 

* 

Back at the car Frost sighed with relief. “Bob, you are a lifesaver.” 

Bob just smiled and bobbed his head. Frost chuckled. Bob turned the car back on and leaned over flipping through the CD in the cars CD player until the sounds of Aqua’s “Barbie Girl” started to play. Bob looked over at Frost with a wide grin before he leaned back and closed his eyes, bobbing his head slightly to the music. 

Frost sighed, but if listening to “Barbie Girl” was the price to pay to get the Boss and Harley to stop fighting, it was a very small price indeed he thought. 

* 

Frost jerked awake, unaware he had dozed off. 

The back door to the car had opened and Harley had fallen into the backseat with a loud giggle. This was followed by the Joker crawling on top of her, laughing as he struggled to reach around to close the door to the car while keeping his mouth on hers. Harley squealed scooting further in. 

Joker grabbed her leg. “Where are you going?” 

Harley smiled, her dress dangerously high. The two of them were giggling like a couple of teenagers as Joker smacked Bob on the shoulder after getting the door closed finally and sitting up, at the same time sliding a hand under Harley’s dress. 

“That was so much fun Bob darling!!” 

Harley sat up shivering a little from the stroke Joker’s fingers under her dress. “Oh, you are so smart Bob.” 

Joker looked at Harley smiling brightly. “I think he deserves a kiss don’t you my sweets? For showing us how stupid we are.” 

Harley nodded. “I do puddin!” 

Joker waggled his eyebrows at Harley. The two of them squished their heads on either side of Bob’s face and at the same time, they both kissed him loudly on his cheeks. 

Bob grinned brightly, his cheeks turning red. Frost smiled with relief; the storm seemed to be over. 

Joker sat back down and patted his lap. “Come here Harls. I gots some making up to do.” 

Harley giggled as Bob started the car. She shifted her position and crawled on top of Joker’s lap, tugging her dress up to her hips as she did so. 

“I’m sorry I threw things at you puddin,” Harley purred gently, running her fingers through his hair, caressing and tugging strands of his green hair back behind his ears. 

Joker smiled sliding his hands up her thighs, his eyes traveling up her torso, gazing at her breasts, and licking her lips. “I’m sorry I called you names and threw jello at you.” 

“I’m sorry I called you names too puddin. I’m sorry I threw the chair.” Harley murmured leaning over to nibble at his jaw. “I’m sorry about the dishes too.” 

Joker closed his eyes, sliding his leather clad fingers under the hem of her dress, pushing the garment up further while caressing her bare skin. His hands rolled around to her ass which he cupped and squeezed. “I’m sorry about throwing the clown dolls at you...and saying that crack about the carpet and drapes.” Joker licked her throat, nuzzling her just under her ear. “I didn’t mean anything I called you pumpkin pie...you’re my girl.” 

Harley moaned softly as he dragged the tip of his nose along her collarbone. “Oh puddin, me either.” 

Joker giggled and whispered rubbing his nose against hers. “I forgot why we were fighting Harley.” 

Harley grinned caressing his jaw with the tips of her fingers. “Me too puddin.” 

Joker reached up for the straps of her dress and slowly dragged a thin strap down her shoulders. At the same time he kissed her, dragging his lips down to her chin before coming back to her mouth. His fingers moved down, taking the straps of the dress with him until the dress softly slipped past her breasts. Joker pulled back enough to gaze down at her breasts and made a soft groan at seeing her naked breasts, full, round, soft breasts, the nipples of which were rosy and hard, begging for his mouth to be on them, his tongue to swirl over them. Joker’s body tightened, heat spread as his want increased. He pulled her closer, dipping down to flick his tongue over her exposed nipple, grinning when she gasped in response. 

Harley arched back with a groan, the cool feel of the leather gloves he wore against her skin made goosebumps race over her flesh. The flick of his wet tongue across her nipple sent goosebumps over her flesh, made her groin ache, her clitoris swell with need. 

She hissed. “Oh puddin…” 

Joker held her to him, covering her nipple with his mouth, sucking hard when she called him puddin. He used one hand to press her breast up, giving him better access to her breast, sucking more vigorously at her nipple. 

Harley groaned, his attentions sent ripples through her body that both tickled and made her squirm. She needed him badly. 

* 

Frost blinked, hearing the sounds of gasps and moans behind him. Oh shit, he thought...then calmed himself. No...they made up. That was the end goal of this little trip and if that meant sex in the back seat while he was in the front...well then… 

He glanced sideways at Bob who was smiling with contented happiness, rocking his head back and forth clearly pleased. 

Britney Spears was now singing away about love through the speakers accompanied by the moans and groans of the Boss and Miss Harley. Frost decided to focus on the song and tune out what was going on in the back. Peace had been restored, that was all that mattered. 

* 

Joker thrust up, his member hard, trapped by his slacks, throbbing with need as Harley rubbed herself against him. She kept caressing his face, running her fingers through his green hair, squishing her breasts together in a way that made him want to bury his face between them, which he did, flicking his tongue between her cleavage, enjoying the feel of her warm, soft skin against his cheeks, his nose, his lips. 

Harley plucked at his tie, tugging the red cloth free then worked at the buttons of his shirt until she could slide her hands under the cloth to caress his warm, pale skin. 

“Forgive me puddin?” Harley asked again, caressing his chest. “Forgive me? I love you puddin…” 

Joker groaned, kissing her, catching her bottom lip with his teeth before driving his tongue into her mouth. He reached up to cup the back of her head, moving his mouth and tongue over her mouth with enough passion that Harley almost wanted to cry. The kiss was both asking and giving forgiveness while communicating how much he loved her. 

He pulled away from her mouth to whisper against her lips, the movement of his lips over her sending tickles through her body. “I forgive you Harley, if you forgive me.” 

Harley murmured in response. “Of course puddin...fuck Joker…” Harley moaned. “Please fuck me.” 

Harley made a muffled moan of want around his tongue when his covered her mouth again, his fingers in her hair pulled tighter as he pressed his mouth down hard on hers. Harley’s tongue caressed his with desperate need; she responded to him by wrapping her fingers through his green hair. 

Joker groaned as she kept rocking her hips against him, rubbing against the slight roughness of his slacks, the hard line of his zipper, his erection pressing up toward her. 

Joker held her watching her as Harley threw her head back, grabbing his shoulders, her fingers digging into his jacket and holding on as she rubbed harder, faster. 

Joker groaned watching her. “Yes...cum for me…” 

Harley started to pant, her movements becoming quicker. Joker grabbed her hips and held her down on him watching her as she moved, the complete abandonment as she gave herself over to rubbing against him until she came with a cry. “Oh yes!! Yes!” 

Joker grinned. He quickly lifted her up enough to undo his now damp slacks, working with impressive agility to unbutton and unzip his slacks with one hand, while pulling his glove off of his other hand with his teeth, before doing the same with the other. Once he had himself free, his erection hard and throbbing for her, Joker moved her over him, holding himself under her. He brought her down on him in the next moment, crying out as he pierced her, sliding into the wet, soft warmth of her body. 

Harley gasped as the feeling of him inside her, piercing her, filling the aching need of her body rolled over her. Her fingers on his shoulders dug in harder. She threw her head back with a long drawn out moan. 

They both groaned together. Harley adjusted herself on his lap before she began to move, thrusting and rolling her hips in earnest. She asked to be fucked, but she was doing the fucking as she drove Joker into the seat, her hands on his chest pushing him back against the car’s seat, her hips grinding and thrusting hard and fast. 

Joker gasped, grabbing her waist at the same time that Harley pressed her hands to the roof of the car. He was forced to just hold on while Harley used him, did what she wanted. Harley didn't let up, crying out as she came again, continuing to thrust and grind herself into another orgasm. 

Joker giggled. She felt so good he thought, his pumpkin, his delightful girl...he caught his bottom lips with his teeth, his eyes rolled until he moaned. “Harley...I…” 

Harley giggled. “I wanna feel you puddin...wanna feel you come inside me...please.” 

Joker’s eyes rolled again, that was too much...her begging was too much. He came with a cry of her name while her bouncing thrusts became harder and faster. 

Harley whimpered, her eyes crossed for a moment before she collapsed forward and rested her head against the crook of his neck. Joker wrapped his arms tight around her, squeezing her. 

Joker held her close, rubbing his fingers gently along her spine. 

Harley wrapped her arms around his neck snuggling closer. She sighed contently. “Mm...I love you..” 

Joker smiled kissing her hair. “Best part of any fight,” he whispered. 

Harley giggled. “You thought that was the make up sex...oh no...that was just the preview.” 

Joker giggled. “Oh?” 

Harley smiled. “Oh.” 

Joker giggled. “Ooooh!!”


End file.
